Star Tech
'''Star Tech '''is a large space station that acted as a catalyst for Earth's advancement. Description Star Tech is about 11 km in length, 2 km in height, and 7km in depth. The space station is highly advanced with its near-AI operation. Star Tech is extremely sensitive to the sun as it absorbs its elements to create an enormous power current called Star Power. Star Tech also possesses a powerful internal scanner and memory system that can read and scan nearly anything on Earth, including brain waves, resource reserves, and computer data. Its total operating information capacity is 200 zettabytes. HIstory Planning After the Apollo 11 moon landing in 1969, NASA created a top secret project to go beyond the Space Race and bring mankind to the future faster. The concept of Star Tech was created by a board of astro-physicists and engineers in August following the landing. Blueprints were then designed and construction was approved. Construction Construction of Star Tech began February of 1972 as the worlds most advanced engineers, scientists, and programers were blasted into space with a load of supplies to construct the station. By 1983 the first stage of the main central processing system was finished and the first tests began which caused periodic blackouts in certain areas across the globe. A cloaking device was also created to hide it in the atmosphere. In 2018 the full frame of the station was created and in 2036 the station itself was fully constructed. Activation Star Tech was activated June 17, 2036 and caused a world-wide blackout. People were outraged and NASA was forced to reveal Star Tech to the world. After the blackout Star Tech could fully function while Earth's technology was restored. Rise of the Atom Cluster Over 5 centuries mankind left the planet Earth and advanced at an exponential rate. What would normally be considered years of advancement only took months, and centuries took decades. Within about 140 years, the entire galaxy was explored and colonized, which led to the creation of the Milky Way government. It was only about another 50 years that mankind left the Milky Way and began exploring other galaxies in the Atom cluster and intereacting with other civilizations. In time there needed to be the Binding Treaty to declare peace and independence for each galaxy. Thus the Atom Cluster was created. Corruption During the Redemption War, Star Tech was nearly corrupted by a plan initiated by Star Chaser, under the command of Hycita. When the first attempt to corrupt Star Tech failed, it went offline and the entire galaxy went into a complete blackout that lasted weeks, and caused millions to die. After Star Tech rebooted to 100% functionality, Star Chaser attempted to corrupt it, but turned on Hycita instead after his father Star Jumper boarded with a strike team and talked him out of doing it. Afterwards the Hycitan Consortium fled and Star Tech returned to its normal function. Omega Phase 5 of the Omega's plan to destroy the galaxy involved the de-activation of Star Tech. A massive electromagnetic canon was hidden underground in Syracuse, NY which was taken over and disabled Star Tech. After taking the necessary time of creating havoc in the galaxy, the Omega re-activated Star Tech again. New Era After the demise of the Omega a group of pirate raiders gained possession of an interstellar warhead that was hidden in the ruins of Isa Mor, where it could have been shot to destroy it. When Star Chaser discovered it upon his return to the Milky Way he invaded the launch site and disabled it. Additional Notes Star Tech was represented by a multitude of locations, the main one at the end was the New York State Fair. The name and concept for Star Tech was inspired by the Star Forge from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Skynet from the Terminator franchise. Category:Space Stations